The intervention of StarClan
by everdream24
Summary: Fireheart is becoming ever more wary of Tigerclaw and his intentions for ThunderClan, but after an ominous warning, who will help fire save the clan? alternative story to the books
1. Prologue

The intervention of StarClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, all rights to Erin Hunter. **

**Any reviews much appreciated, it's my first story so constructive criticism welcomed :D**

**Nightpaw/Nightshade: **Jet black she-cat with a white tipped tail and a white star on her chest.

**Fireheart: **Handsome ginger tom

**Greystripe: **handsomegray long-haired tom

**Cinderpelt: **Dark grey she-cat

**Tigerclaw: **Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Bluestar: **blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Prologue

The sun rose slowly in the sky, rays of light fragmenting and refracting through the newly formed leaves that hung weightlessly off the old forest trees. Now that new-leaf was here, the air was warming up, dark green shoots were erupting from the ground, and trees that had only a few moons ago been bare and desolate, were now covered in glossy leaves that welcomed the bright sunlight- oh, and prey was now much less scarce. Nightpaw pushed her head out of the entrance to the apprentices den and blinked in the blinding shaft of sunlight that shone onto the mossy entrance. Shaking away the feeling of sleep from her head and fur, she scented the air and stretched out her muscles, basking in the warmth that filtered through her thick black fur. 'Nightpaw?' came a call from behind her, as Swiftpaw, a beautiful golden tabby she-cat padded into the clearing. 'What are you doing up so early? You know that training doesn't start for at least another hour'

'Couldn't sleep.' Nightpaw replied, although this was a lie. She was, in fact, excited about her first day of warrior training. Born in leaf-bare, Nightpaw had been too small for warrior training until now, mostly due to the distinct lack of prey. The entirety of Eagleclan had been suffering, and the cats had grieved for many deaths over the fast few moons, including Nightpaws' own mother, Gentleheart and brother, Smallpaw. But that was the past, this was the present, and Nightpaw was about to embark on her warrior training with her mentor- the mighty flame-coloured longhaired tom, Lionears. 'Are you ready? There is so much to learn, Swiftpaw. I will be the best warrior Star clan has ever witnessed!'

'Yeah, yeah' Swiftpaw yawned, 'let's just find us some fresh-kill before we have to run around all day.'

The friends sat and shared a small vole together, and were eventually approached by their mentors. Darkpelt, Swiftpaw's mentor, and Lionears approached with a confidence that sent a clear message of experience with young apprentices. 'Good morning you two. For your first day of warrior training, we will show you the clan boundaries and teach you the best way to hunt.' announced Darkpelt with an amused purr at the apprentices' obvious excitement, and turned to lead the way of camp. Nightpaw quivered with apprehension and leapt to her paws to follow the warriors out of camp. As the party pushed their way out of the thick gorse tunnel that guarded to entrance to the Eagleclan camp, Nightpaw sent out a silent prayer to Star Clan- 'help me show them what I can do, what I can be. Please Star Clan, help me to become the best warrior, the best fighter, the best Eagleclan cat this world has ever seen.'


	2. Chapter 1

The intervention of StarClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, all rights to Erin Hunter. **

**Any reviews much appreciated, it's my first story so constructive criticism welcomed :D**

**Nightpaw/Nightshade: **Jet black she-cat with a white tipped tail and a white star on her chest.

**Fireheart: **Handsome ginger tom

**Greystripe: **handsomegray long-haired tom

**Cinderpelt: **Dark grey she-cat

**Tigerclaw: **Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Bluestar: **blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Chapter 2

Fireheart woke with a start and looked around the warrior's den in fright. The dream had been so real; he could still smell the fear-scent of many terrified cats and could still hear the lingering remains of the last yowl of a dying cat. Gradually steadying his breathing, Fireheart pushed himself to his paws and stretched his muscles, shaking sleep from his foggy mind. Pushing his way out of the den, he wondered what the dream had meant- it was not the first time that StarClan had shown him visions of the future, but this was the first time that Spottedleaf had not been there to guide him. Had she given up on Thunderclan? What terrible message was StarClan trying to convey? Of course Fireheart could not discuss this with any of the other clan cats; only medicine cats and clan leaders were supposed to share dreams with Star Clan, and he was neither. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped violently as he almost collided head first with a den-bound Tigerclaw.

'Watch where you're going Kittypet!' he spat 'Don't you have something better to do than get in my way? Visit your pathetic kittypet sister perhaps?' Tigerclaw snarled and drew back his lips, revealing needle sharp teeth. Fireheart was not in the mood for Tigerclaw's insults and was still shaken after his dream.

'Maybe if you were able to walk in a straight line I wouldn't have to be mindful of where you are all the time.' He snarled, his hackles rising and his claws unsheathing.

'You had better watch yourself, Kittypet. This forest is a dangerous place for cats like you...' And with that remark, Tigerclaw stalked off. Fireheart was suddenly very afraid. Tigerclaw had clearly just threatened him, and combined with the dream...could that yowl have been his own? Was Tigerclaw going to kill him? Oh, how he wished Greystripe was still here and not in Riverclan, he could use a friend right now. At that moment he heard a light voice behind him and Fireheart whipped round in fright.

'Are you alright Fireheart? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Cinderpelt mewed good naturedly. 'Fireheart?' she repeated after he did not reply, a hint of worry touching her voice. Fireheart shook himself-he was being silly- and turned to look into the worried blue eyes of the medicine cat.

'I'm fine' he mewed 'just lack of sleep I think. I was about to head out on a hunting patrol, you want to come?' he asked, then mentally clawed himself for asking such a stupid, insensitive question. Cinderpelt's hunting days had been maliciously taken from her when she had been injured by one of the monsters on the Thunderpath- the result of a trap by Tigerclaw, he was sure of that now.

'No thank you, I'd only slow you down. I think any prey would hear me stomping along a mile away.' Cinderpelt relied with only a hint of disappointment in her voice.

'Alright, I'll bring something back for you, after I've caught something for the elders.' Fireheart rubbed noses with Cinderpelt and gave her a friendly lick on the shoulder, then turned and made his way out of the gourse tunnel that guarded the entrance to the camp. As he made his way up the rocky ravine, Fireheart sent up a silent message to StarClan 'Please StarClan, protect ThunderClan. Send me the means to protect us from Tigerclaw, help me to expose him as the murderous traitor I know he is. Help me please'. As Fireheart raced away through the undergrowth, his eyes and ears alert for the slightest hint of prey, he found himself praying for a miracle.


	3. Chapter 2

The intervention of StarClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats (except Nightshade) , all rights to Erin Hunter. **

**Any reviews much appreciated, it's my first story so constructive criticism welcomed :D**

**Nightpaw/Nightshade: **Jet black she-cat with a white tipped tail and a white star on her chest.

**Fireheart: **Handsome ginger tom

**Greystripe: **handsomegray long-haired tom

**Cinderpelt: **Dark grey she-cat

**Tigerclaw: **Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Bluestar: **blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Chapter Two

Fireheart raced through the forest, unable to concentrate, unable to think, his mind filled with worry and trepidation. Now that new-leaf was here, prey was slowly becoming less scarce and for the past few days the clan had ate well, enjoying the warm breezes that new-leaf brought with it.

But today was different, dark clouds gathered in the sky, there was a thin rain falling from the sky and a harsh cold wind was howling through the trees, parting Fireheart's fur and chilling him to the bone. Hunting in this weather would be difficult, but a challenge would be a welcome distraction from the tight knot of worry that had seemed to have taken up residence in the pit of his stomach.

Padding lightly through the forest towards Sunningrocks, Fireheart realised with a start for the first time in a long time, a very long time, he was afraid of his forest home and felt a sudden longing for his warm, welcoming and secure two-leg nest- it felt like there were menacing amber eyes watching him from behind every bush, hidden beneath every fern, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

No, this was purely paranoia. If Tigerclaw did attack him out here, how would he explain it to the clan, or more importantly to the clan leader, Bluestar?

As long as he had her trust and the trust of Thunderclan, he would be safe...relatively.

The sun, or what could be seen of it, was high in the sky by the time Fireheart returned to camp, a fat vole and a squirrel held triumphantly in his jaws. The clearing appeared to be completely deserted- the clan cats were obviously sheltering from the heavy rain that had begun to fall.

As Fireheart added his contribution to the pile of fresh-kill and took a chaffinch for himself, he turned in time to see a dark tabby tail slipping out of camp. _Tigerclaw!_ Fireheart realised with a start, his hunger forgotten. Of course, the deputy could be going out on patrol, but he had seen no other warriors leaving with him, and it was impossible that he was going hunting when the pile of fresh-kill was now clearly high enough to feed the entire clan for a few days yet.

_No. _Fireheart thought _Tigerclaw must be up to something more sinister. _Fleetingly, he considered telling Bluestar, but faltered- the last time he had tried, the Thunderclan leader had demoted him and Greystripe back to apprentice status. He couldn't suffer that sort of humiliation again.

This was something he would have to investigate alone, despite his fears about Tigerclaw. For a flash, the pain-filled yowl that had occurred in the dream filled his mind, and Fireheart shook his head to clear it. He had to do this, he had to find out what Tigerclaw was up to, no matter the danger to him. The clan came first, and Tigerclaw posed a significant threat to the safety of Thunderclan.

Fireheart made his decision and raced out the gourse tunnel once again, following the strong scent Tigerclaw had left. Fireheart was sure that Tigerclaw had left alone now. Making sure he was far enough behind that Tigerclaw wouldn't see or scent him, Fireheart followed the big dark tabby deputy deep into the forest.

Suddenly, with a lurch of his heart Fireheart realised where they were headed, recognising the path they were following. A familiar acid stench filled his nostrils and he blinked rapidly to try to relieve his stinging eyes. Tigerclaw was heading straight for the Thunderpath, and straight for Shadowclan territory...

There was no way to know now where Tigerclaw had gone, the smell of the Thunderpath covering up all recognisable scents, the sound of a passing monster battering his sensitive ears and making him rear back in fright.

But Tigerclaw _had _been heading in this direction. To cross the Thunderpath would be to trespass in Shadowclan territory and break the warrior code, but it may be the chance Fireheart had been waiting for- a chance to get some solid evidence that Tigerclaw was a bloodthirsty traitor with an uncontrollable lust for power.

With trepidation, Fireheart put a shaky paw onto the Thunderpath and bunched his hind legs, ready to sprint across when the path fell quiet...

Cinderpelt was dreaming, she knew that well enough. StarClan would often send her prophecies or warnings about the future of the clan. But they had never shared with her anything as horrifying and personally scarring as what she was now witnessing.

As it often was with dreams, Cinderpelt was prevented from moving, from running- not that she really could anyway. All the young medicine cat could do was watch and in terrified horror as her old mentor and her best friend lay on his side, his orange coat slowly turning red as his life blood escaped his trembling body...

**That's all for now folks, I hope you like it. Please read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

The intervention of StarClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats (except Nightshade and the rogue cats) , all rights to Erin Hunter. **

**Any reviews much appreciated, it's my first story so constructive criticism welcomed :D**

**Nightpaw/Nightshade: **Jet black she-cat with a white tipped tail and a white star on her chest.

**Mudpelt: **large brown dappled tom with unusually long teeth, leader of rogue outsider group

**Snowpelt: **White tom with a dirty coat

**Blackclaw: **large black tom with long front claws

**Fireheart: **Handsome ginger tom

**Greystripe: **handsomegray long-haired tom

**Cinderpelt: **Dark grey she-cat

**Tigerclaw: **Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Bluestar: **blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Chapter Three

Suddenly the scent of strange cats filled Fireheart's nostrils, overriding the acid stench of the Thunderpath. Whirling round, he began to see shapes emerging from the undergrowth.

These were not the sleek shape of clan cats enjoying the plentiful supplies of newleaf, but scrawny rogues, barely able to fill their bellies with the pitiful left-overs from the twolegs- which left them stinking of crowfood and disease.

Fireheart slid into a defensive crouch, unsheathing his claws and raising his hackles, as he watched rogues of all shapes and sizes slither out and surround him, trapping him against the Thunderpath.

A large brown dappled tabby tom pushed his way forward and came to a stop mere mouse-lengths away from Fireheart. With a snarl that revealed horrifically sharp teeth, the tom hissed

"well well well, look what we have here boys! A lost kittypet, so far from home. It's a dangerous forest out here you know, you shouldn't travel alone, anything can happen."

The tom let out a loud hoarse laugh, which in turn caused similar reactions among the group

"You're trespassing on our turf, kitty, so know we're guna show you what we do with intruders. Blackclaw, kill him."

"With pleasure Mudpelt" Blackclaw purred. Fireheart watched and swallowed in fear as a massive black tom stalked forward, his long claws unsheathing slowly and stabbing into the ground- a fate Fireheart was sure he was about to share.

The large dappled tabby- now known as Mudpelt- sat back with an amused look on his face, as if he was watching young kits play fighting.

Fireheart quickly swallowed his fear. This was Thunderclan territory, yet this group of renegades had claimed it for their own. His clan loyalty sparked up courage inside Fireheart and he steadied himself, ready for a fight to the death.

These rogues knew nothing of honour and had no warrior code, so they would not hesitate to kill Fireheart and leave him bleeding in the dirt. Nevertheless, Fireheart would fight. This was his clan, his land, and he had sworn an oath in the presence of Starclan to protect it no matter to cost- even if that cost was his life.

Blackclaw pounced, his unsheathed claws glinting in the strong sunlight, temporarily blinding Fireheart. Rolling with the blow of the mass of weight that had descended upon him, Fireheart hissed as pain swept through his ear- another wound, another scar- and shook his head impatiently as warm blood trickled into his left eye.

As he felt needle sharp claws dig into his shoulders, Fireheart flipped onto his back, shaking Blackclaw onto the ground, and pounced upon him, raking his back with his claws, spraying blood onto the Thunderpath. The rogue yowled in pain and twisted his head wildly, attempting to bite Fireheart. Enraged, Fireheart grabbed Blackclaw by the scruff and flipped over backwards, kicking Blackclaw in the stomach for good measure. He turned in time to see Blackclaw stagger onto the Thunderpath, straight into the path of an oncoming monster. He didn't even have time to squeal.

Fireheart shut his eyes tightly. _That wasn't my fault. He tried to kill me, I didn't kill him. It wasn't my fault _Fireheart told himself, over and over again, though in his heart he knew he would never believe it.

Fireheart was knocked to the side, hitting the floor hard, his breath squeezed out by the impact. Dazed, he raised his head to see another tom with a dirty white pelt standing over him, saliva dripping from his exposed teeth due to the snarl on his face. _Of course _Fireheart thought _how could I have expected them to fight fair or with honour? These cats have no code, they have no honour. _

As he once again readied himself to fight, Fireheart's gaze wondered throughout the bunch of dishevelled cats. And his heart turned to ice in his chest. There sat among these band of dishonourable rogues sat Tigerclaw, his amber eyes burning with hatred and contempt. Fireheart felt his jaw drop and simply stood, staring at the dark tabby deputy. _I was right. _Was the only thought that entered his head. _To expose his treachery like this, he must be very confident that I won't make it out alive..._

And suddenly Fireheart's dream came flooding back, seemingly all too real. Was this was StarClan had been trying to show him? Why didn't they do something? All the energy supplied to him by adrenaline seemed to leave him at that moment, and Fireheart felt empty, tired and terribly, terribly alone in the face of certain death.

"Back off Snowpelt. This kittypet is mine. I will take great pleasure in killing you- I hope that comforts you." Mudpelt hissed, seemingly unaffected by the recent death of one of his crew.

_Why should he care?_ thought Fireheart _heartless murderer._

The stench of crowfood was ineffable, it consumed all of Fireheart's senses, making him feel dizzy and sick. He knew he had some deep wounds from both Blackclaw and Snowpelt, and he could feel his life blood ebbing away as his sides heaved with the effort of staying upright.

As Mudpelt crouched into a pouncing position, Fireheart instinctively dropped into a –albeit weak- defensive position. Time seemed to have slowed down, and a strange sense of peace and calmness overcame Fireheart, as he prepared for the end.

He would soon see his beloved Spottedleaf again. He felt a brief pang of pain for all the friends he would leave behind- Bluestar, Cinderpelt, Greystripe, Yellowfang and his sister Princess, to name a few- and some anger at the lies that Tigerclaw would no doubt spread to cover up his part in Fireheart's death.

Nevertheless, Fireheart felt an overwhelming sensation of tranquillity as he watched Mudpelt fly towards his paws outstretched, claws unsheathed. Felt nothing but a resolute peacefulness as his world turned black...

And colourful again. The harsh bright light suddenly seemed to hurt his eyes, but that only made one thing more obvious. A surprising lack of other physical pain. He had thought death would hurt more than that. _Wait, no. I can still feel pain from my other wounds. I can't be dead. Then what happened? Mudpelt was going to kill me, I'm sure of it._

Suddenly the yowls of fighting cats abused Fireheart's ears, and he swung his heavy head around towards to noise, surprised by what he saw. In front of Fireheart, Mudpelt was wrestling with a black she-cat, whose agility and skills meant that she was fast gaining the upper hand.

With a final hiss and a sharp bite to his flank, she sent Mudpelt racing off through the forest.

"If any of you wish to share the same fate as you're good for nothing leader, then step forward. I could use a challenge" she growled dangerously. Her entire body was tensed, and her white-tipped tail whipped back and forth angrily.

For a moment, no one moved. Then in a blur of colour, half a dozen rogue cats turned tail and ran.

"huh, cowardly mouse-brained idiots. Not so tough without your leader are you." She hissed to no one- for there was no one left to talk to. The Thunderpath, which only a few minutes before had been the scene of battle punctuated by the roar of passing monsters, was now eerily quiet, as if StarClan themselves were still in shock.

For a few more moments, the black she-cat stood completely still, relaxing after the recent fight, then turned and padded towards Fireheart, who was now lying on his side, completely exhausted.

_She doesn't smell like crowfood, so not a rogue, but she has no scent of any clan either. Infact, she doesn't seem to have a scent at all!_

"relax Fireheart." The she-cat mewed "you're safe now. Though what you were thinking taking on those rogues alone, I don't know. You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. And guessing by the fear-scent on you, I'm going for the latter." The insult was there, but the tone was light, almost joking.

"Who are you? Why did you help me? Where did you come from" Fireheart rasped out. He needed answers, and after a seconds thought "how do you know my name?"

"woah, woah, so many questions. There will be time for that later. All you need know right now is that my name is Nightshade, and I am here to help you, Fireheart." She mewed, almost in a maternal fashion, but with a touch of scold for Fireheart's impatience. "Right now, let's get you cleaned up."

Nightshade leaned her head down to Fireheart's shoulder and began to lick some of the wounds. When she had finished, she sat back on her haunches and Fireheart got his first good look at his saviour.

And his heart stopped for the third time that day. Sat directly centre in the middle of Nightshade's chest, was a white star that seemed to glow like Nightpelt itself.

**I hope you liked it, sorry it's taken so long to get this new chapter up, computer troubles : Read and Review please. **


End file.
